Falling in Love With You
by klainbowsandbutterflyklisses
Summary: Kurt is upset that Blaine wants to sing to Jeremiah - but is that really Blaine's plan? Or have the Warblers come up with something a little different? Lovely Klaine fluff.


**Disklainer: **The usual, guys. I own nothing at all. Especially not Glee's most beautiful boys; Blaine, Kurt and the Warblers.

'He's got this crazy, beautiful blonde hair,' Blaine gushed happily, resting his chin in his hands, his cheeks flushed pink with excitement, 'and his eyes are beautiful – all green and flashy and inviting, and _oh_, he's just so _smart _and sophisticated… did I mention he's graduated? He's in college now. He's studying to be a marine biologist, of course, there's not much opportunity for that in Ohio but he's going to go to _Australia_ and work at the Great Barrier Reef, isn't that impressive?'

Kurt bit back an exasperated sigh and swirled his coffee before replying in a somewhat bored tone, 'yes, Blaine. It was impressive the first seven times you told me and it's still impressive now.'

Blaine sensed the sarcasm and frowned briefly before brightening and chattering on about Jeremiah again. Kurt honestly wanted to just stand up and throw his coffee in Blaine's face, or perhaps scream at him for a while.

Did he not understand it? He had to be either blind or totally ignorant to not notice Kurt's feelings for him. Here he was, flaunting his admiration for this Jeremiah creep in his face without a single regard as to how he would be feeling about it. He didn't even sound particularly interested – his responses were short and sarcastic and Blaine obviously didn't care.

Kurt and Blaine – along with the rest of the Warblers – were currently sitting in a food court in a local Westerville mall. Blaine had dragged them all here to sing to the object of his affections – Jeremiah.

When Blaine had told Kurt he wanted to sing to someone for Valentine's Day, Kurt had given his full consent and support.

Only because he thought Blaine was going to sing for _him._

When he did find out that it was not for him, but for some sleazy Gap worker, Kurt had considered taking back his encouragement; he wanted to tell Blaine that yes, it was inappropriate to sing your feelings for someone in public. But that would look far too suspicious after Kurt's initial enthusiasm, so he'd kept quiet.

Of course, he was happy Blaine had found love, but the fact that it wasn't _him _that Blaine was in love with was possibly the most crushing and depressing thing that had happened to him so far. He felt rejected and low and just _heartbroken. _But he had to stay loyal to Blaine, and if that meant singing _When I Get You Alone _to a guy Blaine had been out to coffee with maybe three times, he would do it.

'Come on, Blaine!' Wes bounded up to their table, eyes shining, 'it's about time we headed over to the good old Gap and serenaded this Prince Charming of yours!'

Blaine suddenly looked nervous.

'I – yeah. Yeah, I guess we should.' he agreed, standing, 'Kurt, are you coming?'

Kurt almost said no. He almost told Blaine exactly _where _he could go, but he swallowed those words and plastered a smile onto his face.

'Yeah, I'm coming.'

Wes ran ahead of them and jumped onto David's back, and at once they began singing a completely ridiculous song that Kurt found both endearing and ridiculously annoying.

'_We're going to sing to Jeremiah,_

_We're going to set the Gap on fire,_

_Poor Blaine's needs are oh so dire, _

_He's being consumed by his desire!'_

Blaine blushed scarlet from next to Kurt and muttered something under his breath which Kurt couldn't quite catch. He then turned to Kurt and smiled broadly.

'Have I told you that you look absolutely _wonderful_ today?' he told him, eyes gleaming. Kurt's mouth dropped open and he felt his cheeks burning. Blaine was _not _flirting with him, not right before he serenaded _another guy._ It was so unlike Blaine, so he just shook his head and kept his gaze forward. He didn't notice Blaine's sly grin as he turned.

The Gap wasn't too full, only around ten people milling around. Blaine found this both relieving and disappointing – he wanted to scream to the world how he felt, but then again, he was in _Ohio _– homosexuality was not widely accepted.

Wes then approached Blaine, who had been staring after Kurt as he looked at scarves.

'Are you ready for this, Blaine?' Wes asked, suddenly serious, 'you're taking a big risk.'

'Kurt is mad at me.' Blaine replied, 'I can tell. I know this is really getting to him. But yeah, I think this is the right thing to do.'

'Well, I wish you luck, man,' Wes clapped him on the shoulder, 'go find Kurt and we'll start this thing.'

Blaine walked over to Kurt and immediately put on a worried face.

'I don't think I can do this.'

Kurt frowned, 'what? Why not, Blaine?'

Blaine sighed.

'I – I think I'm rushing into this.' he admitted, rubbing his forearm, 'I think he's going to think I'm childish and stupid and I – I'm scared of being rejected.'

Kurt scoffed at this.

'He'll love you,' he assured him, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders, 'so go and woo him, okay? I did not drive all the way here to see you chicken out at the last second. Courage, Blaine. Remember? You'll do great.'

Blaine shot him a small smile and walked forward a few steps, eyes falling on Jeremiah.

'That's him.'

Kurt nodded slowly, 'I can see the appeal.'

_Not really_, he thought, _I am way better looking than him. That hair? Bah! _

But he smiled at Blaine and pushed him forward. Blaine shot a look at Wes, who began to direct the opening notes of _When I Get You Alone._

However halfway through their harmonizing, Blaine held up a hand and the Warblers stopped. The then turned slowly to face Kurt and made another gesture and the song changed completely.

Blaine took a deep breath and stepped towards Kurt, eyes locked on his.

_Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

Kurt frowned, confused. He stepped backwards out of instinct and Blaine bit his lip briefly, worry flickering through his eyes before he picked up the song.

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

And then Kurt's heart picked up because Blaine was singing to _him _and he suddenly felt his palms grow steady and people were beginning to turn around, watching them, and Kurt's eyes were watering and he was barely hearing Blaine's words and the Warblers' harmonizing and _when _did the store get so hot?

Blaine walked towards him slowly and held his hand out, and Kurt took it shakily. Blaine squeezed his hand lightly and continued,

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help, _

_Falling in love with you,_

This wasn't for Jeremiah. It was a plot. By Blaine and all the Warblers, to get Blaine to show Kurt how he really felt. Kurt realised this and suddenly felt stupid for hating Blaine for talking about Jeremiah so much. He'd been so fooled by them that he'd never have a chance of figuring out what was really going on. And with this knowledge, he threw himself into Blaine's arms and hugged him tightly as Blaine sang the final lines of the song.

_For I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you_

_For I can't help, _

_Falling in love with you_

Blaine trailed off and the store burst into applause, including Jeremiah, who'd been informed of what they were going to do that day. Kurt felt hot tears streak down his face and he felt Blaine draw him away from his body to wipe the tears gently.

'I – I thought this was for Jeremiah,' Kurt breathed, his skin tingling under Blaine's touch.

'Jeremiah?' Blaine laughed breathlessly, 'Kurt, Jeremiah is nothing. Not like you. You – you are everything, Kurt. You are the smile on my face, the song in my heart… Kurt, you're _everything_. I just… didn't know how to tell you.'

And after that, no more words were necessary. Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's gently, and much to his surprise, he was greeted with the sound of more clapping.

'Thank goodness they approve,' he chuckled as he pulled away from Blaine. Blaine smiled and rested his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

'Thank goodness I went through with this.' Blaine sighed, smiling softly, 'I almost couldn't. I thought there was no way you'd feel that way about me.'

'Always, Blaine,' Kurt assured him gently, 'I've always felt that way.'

Blaine looked up and his gaze burned into Kurt's.

'You mean the world to me, Kurt.'

Kurt smiled at this, 'I'm so glad this isn't you and Jeremiah right now.'

Blaine smirked.

'Jeremiah who?' he teased, bringing his lips to Kurt's once more.


End file.
